On feelings' wire
by Junk'peria
Summary: [Kumiko-sama Christmas Exchange]The best way to wait christmas is having an advent calendar. Sanji have 24th days to show his love through gifts in Zoro's calendar to tease him, but apparently the swordman doesn't want to reply. [VF Chapitre 2]
1. On feelings' wire EN

_**Français ? Chapitre 2 pour vous, comme d'habitude ;)**_

* * *

_**Hi everyone ! Soooo this is my participation for Kumiko-sama's exchange and... oh my god, I'm so stressed xD All my senpais will come to read it and zbeazne *runs away***_

_**Words : 4772**_

_**Ano... I'm sorry for all the fluff and if there's still mistakes.  
EDIT : Day 1 to Day 20 : Sanji gives gifts to Zoro (Zoro POV)  
Day 21 to 24 : Zoro gives gifts to Sanji (Sanji POV)  
**_

* * *

The idea came to him quite suddenly one morning in November. Sanji had served breakfast a bit earlier than usual as the first flakes of snow were falling, exciting everybody . It was rare they sailed around winter islands: Nami hated cold. However, Luffy was so unnerving, bouncing everywhere, she had finally cracked and had diverted their course to satisfy their stupid captain.

While swallowing his food, he complained about the number of days remaining until Christmas, and said he wished to have meat every day to be able to wait. Sanji thought of the Advent Calendar Zeff had made for him (spoon-shaped, he still remembered) and had patiently filled every day. When he proposed the idea to the crew, they all completely agreed. It would permit to everyone to offer gifts... and surely show their preferences toward certain people.

They reached an island on the last day of the November and all members ran into town to buy their gifts. Franky was also responsible for finding materials to construct the displays. Sanji asked more money to Nami for extrafood supplies. She seemed rather reluctant, but the last treasure easily allowed them to splurge and she finally agreed. Behind their backs, she carefully noted all amounts on a slate...

Sanji made a long list of wonderful gifts to offer to his pretty mellorines, of meat for Luffy who only wanted? this, but also for Zoro. Their relationship lasted for several months but never went farther. They had expressed their feelings to each other through insults. They began to kiss. They began to have sex. And... And that was all. The swordsman was totally the silent and calm type, which was not helping Sanji who was more expansive in his emotions. He hoped he could shake his lover through a series of gifts, from the dumbest to the most useful, but also hoped he'd received some from him!

Everyone ended up wrapping their presents until late at night to be ready for the next day. Usopp's famous workshop was literally emptied of his adhesive tape and his wrapping paper, making the young man regret not having provided more supplies. Nami allowed him to have a very fast trip the next day, asking at the same time for few extras. Franky cut their conversation short by calling the crew from the aquarium. They decided to put all calendars in this room, since it wasn't used that much.

Luffy was the first inside. He was so happy to see his calendar shaped as an _entrecôte_ that he tried to chew a piece, before getting ejected by a barrel kick in the head by the navigator. In the order of member's arrival, Zoro's calendar was shaped like a katana (the cook thought worth noticing that broccoli would have been more logical before blocking a katana from his owner); Nami's like a big treasure; Usopp's like their old Merry; Sanji's like a big sea with fishes (Zoro, for revenge, asked where curlies everywhere were before warding off a kick); Chopper's like a big cotton candy ; Robin's like a stack of books with a ponéglyphe at the top; Franky's like a toolbox and finally one like a piano for Brook.

They left the room and came to deposit their gifts one by one. Most crewmembers went to bed, the others hurried inside again to open their first gift. Sanji finished his cigarette as Zoro was making his way towards boy's dorm.

.x|x|x|x.

When the swordsman woke up on the morning of December 1st, he found himself eager and curious. He had hidden his growing excitement about opening packages and giving some to his nakamas without embarrassing himself. The idea was a perfect timing to help to take a step closer to his cook... except that his money was spent on expensive gifts and it quickly reduced his possibilities. And when he asked Nami to lend him money, she glared contemptuously at him and pulled out a notebook with only his name on it, the rows filled with numbers and percentage that could only come from Hell. Greedy sea witch!

First, he went to the aquarium to search into the pocket at the bottom of the calendar. There were First, he went to the aquarium to search into the pocket at the bottom of the calendar. There were two packages. One was an onigiri that was surely from Sanji (the cook knew he wasn't a fan of chocolate), the other was a jar of toothpicks, probably from the same person. If by 'gift', he meant 'stupid derogatory remarks about Zoro's manners', the swordsman would never see the end. He went then to the kitchen and put the spikes in front of him, giving a first opportunity to laugh to his comrades while Sanji addressed him a mocking grin. Zoro rolled his eyes and began to eat. Finally, that shitty cook would have to wait much more longer than intended.

The second day, he found a box of condoms. His brain stopped for few minutes, wondering if the cook was trying to pass him a clear message or if he was trying to fucking kidding him. He had no answer: certainly a mix of both. However he didn't have time to think more because Luffy put his chin on his shoulder, commented the size noted on top left corner, the citrus taste and the number of condoms in the box.

"Need some ?" Zoro asked to make fun of him.

"Oh yeah, thank you !" Luffy answered.

The captain took the box and ran away on deck to yell at Nami that 'yooosh, he found her favorite taste !'. The swordman tried somehow to calm his laughs while the navigator's embarrassed screams resounded through all the boat. Sanji seemed grumpy the rest of the day until Zoro joined him to take him to his room and tell him that they didn't need this 'shit'.

On the third day, Zoro wondered if Luffy made a joke. The package of dried seaweed, not even wrapped, filled to overflowing the pocket. He brought them to Sanji, asking him to cook it for dinner because their captain seemed to try to have extra food by proxy.

On the fourth day, a long hemp rope of five meters left too much room for imagination. He even wondered how to bring the subject between them, not suspecting at all the fact Sanji had this type of odd desires. He just sighed and ended up giving the corde to Usopp who looked at him suspiciously before accepting it. Seeing that Sanji didn't seem inclined to something more _restricted_, no bad pun intended, he changed the order of his gifts.

And, indeed, the swordman might have better accepted the fucking rope because the vibrating dildo of the fifth day wasn't really, _really_, the best gift he dreamt about. He quickly put it back in his package and decided it was time to have another conversation with the cook. As soon as morning meal was over, he made his way to the sink, towel in hands and glared at him for a long time.

"What?" Sanji finally asked.

"How long you'll continue this?"

"Let's see... We're the 5th so... nineteen days."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me, shit-cook!"

"Oh... If only, marimo" Sanji said with a smile full of innuendos.

"Well, finally I think I'll have time to test it on someone," Zoro replied looking at the cook's hips. He knocked the rag on Sanji's ass and they finished the dishes in a hurry to have a random test session with the device.

To drop the sexual tension of the day before, the gift of the sixth day was again in the comical category. Zoro took the package in book's form and first thought it was a gift from Robin. After all, he had received a bone from Luffy... unless he took Zoro's calendar for a trash. The second hypothesis was certainly the best. Anyway, when the title "Manners for Dummies" was visible, he had no doubts about the sender. Having learned that you never should underestimate a gift, he quietly read some chapters on the deck, glasses on nose, shocking the entire crew. Zoro wore glasses and could read ? Joke aside, Sanji came to annoy him several time to test him about manners before being shot in the head with it. This night, when he came back in dorms, he saw the book on the swordman's nightstand with the others gifts.

The seventh day, he threw directly in the trash the pot of black dye he just had had. He was fucking proud of his _natural _green hair ! But the color fun didn't end anytime soon.

The next day, the eighth, he put on a white shirt and fumbled his wardrobe a little longer than usual. His haramakis had disappeared. Yet, he had a dozen to avoid being run out, especially because of laundry. Suddenly, it seemed obvious. He abandoned his quest to go to the aquarium, apprehending his future discovery. Paper spurted all over the room to reveal a haramaki. Pink._ Fucking pink. _He violently slammed the kitchen's door against the wall and raised up the dyed fabric.

"OI ! WHO DID THIS !?"

The crew burst out laughing eyeing the band stomach in a color a bit too 'girly', Nami the first. She pointed her index at the object and said between two chuckles.

"Awwn, so cute Zoro-chan."

"THIS IS NOT CUTE !"

"You should try to dye your hair with the same color to go with," Luffy added, thinking his remark was relevant.

Zoro was ready to trample the haramaki on the ground and take a katana when he noticed that the first usually worked with the weapons. Then, he decided to beat up his captain and smoothered him with the pink band as the latter was still laughing. It was not exactly the reaction that was expected Sanji when he thought of the gift, but it was definitely worth it. Especially when Zoro was obliged to wear it until the laundry imposed to Luffy was finished. As soon as he retrieved the good old green haramakis, he didn't leave them, even at night.

The ninth day, he got the map of the boat in his hands. He tried to retrieve the room where he was on the paper, between all the squares, the circles and all the crosses. Sanji, who had received utensils again, came to watch the map and noticed quickly why the swordsman was still struggling in his research.

"Marimo."

"Hmm?"

"You hold the map upside down..."

"..."

Zoro had difficulties to hide the discomfort he felt. He turned the map and letters were immediately easier to read. He noted the location of the kitchen and nodded to himself to confirm his choice. However, once on the deck, he managed to go in the wrong direction, letting an astonished Sanji. The cook shook his head and called the swordsman to show him the right path. Another gift that would never be used anymore...

...Unlike what he offered him the tenth day. The heavy package promised the biggest nonsense ever seen, or... The magnificent maintenance kit for his katanas remained on Zoro's lap, his eyes passing from the bottles of rich oils for his blades to the most expensive rag to polish them. The wooden box was firmly close by a little padlock whose key was missing. He didn't wait long before joining Sanji in the empty kitchen. He leaned against the wall, box under his arm and pointed silently at the lock when the cook gave him a glance. Sanji reached his shirt's front pocket and pulled out a small key that seemed to perfectly match the opening. A few seconds later, it was back in the pocket and Zoro puts the case on the counter. He went behind the cook, nibbled his neck and ran his hands over the shirt to rub against the nipples and the key. Sanji immediately turned to meet him and make him earn his reward.

Sanji considered himself fortunate as his gifts were helping to revive their relationship's flame. He still didn't received something from Zoro, but it was the eleventh day, he still had little room. At least, that's what he thought as he slid the new gift in the green calendar's pocket. When Zoro found the necklace metal studs with its leash, he wondered if it was a part of a winner BDSM trio with the rope and the dildo, even if he had screwed up by getting rid of the first. As Christmas approached, Sanji was more insistent, more impatient and Zoro finally realized that yes, there was indeed a hidden message in this whole load of stuff. He sighed and put the gift in Usopp's calendar. What was not planned was the fact Usopp wore it during the meal, explaining to Chopper that it was 'fashion'. This day, the face Sanji made was golden for Zoro.

At the dawn of the twelfth day, the first hesitations appeared. Crouching in front of the reserve's trunk where he kept his gifts, he held his hands clasped in a fist under his chin, his cigarette burning alone in the corner of his mouth. He decided to continue despite his doubts and thanks to some excellent reactions from his companion. He remained tense throughout breakfast while Zoro finally got up to go to search his daily gift. The strange heart shaped pillow, pink (again) and laced, remained in his fingers which kneaded it. This shit looked so comfortable! He rubbed his face with one hand. If he deigned to throw it in trash or give it to one of his comrades, he might fuck things up with the cook. As soon as he finished eating with the others, he went out to take his nap, replacing his arms by the pillow. When Sanji found him later, he just sat down next to him, noticing that pink suited him under his mossy head. Perhaps the cook should have bought him a crown, he thought, before leaning towards Zoro to kiss his cheek.

The thirteenth day, Zoro found a little care kit, patches for his muscles and a small bottle. Surprised but happy, he guessed shortly that Chopper was behind the gift. The little reindeer had always watched over him when he trained to avoid him injuries, whatever the time or weather. He had noticed that the swordsman was isolated in the crow's nest because of the snow... and surely because of the snowballs thrown by his stupid and excited nakamas. Zoro went into the kitchen and patted the top of the pink hat to thank the doctor, showing the gift in his hands. Chopper swooned his arms, as always, telling he was not pleased by Zoro's happiness. Then he realized that it wasn't him who had given this one, but Sanji who asked for it a few days ago. He didn't have time to report it, yet the cook was throwing Zoro's plate with violence, served the others and went out to smoke. Tomorrow, he would give a gift which this green bastard would SURELY find the origin.

The... fourteenth day, Zoro found indeed a lovely herbicide spray for 'very bad resistant weeds'. The illustration showed beautiful burned down nettles with a huge red circle with a cross in it, above the whole draw. The small post-it 'Hope this eradicates moss' seemed to be a sweet synonym of 'Die' from Sanji. Was it a way to prove his love ? It seemed to be the complete opposite. He returned in the kitchen, eternal re-entry point this month. He placed the bomb on the counter and showed it to the cook before crossing his arms.

"... Thank you ?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Roronoa Zoro?" Sanji asked.

"It was ironic."

"Two big words, that's a lot. Watch it."

"Well, explain me your shit or what?"

Sanji threw his sponge in the sink and turned to him.

"I AM the only one who puts gifts in this calendar and, fuck, you thank Luffy? Chopper? Almost Robin? You give some to Usopp? You have got some nerves!"

"Oi, it's good..." Zoro finally understood.

Sanji took the sponge again to throw it in Zoro's face. Then, he opened the herbicide bomb and sprayed it to the green hair, repeating such an exorcist 'Curse you forever, stupid moss-brain !'. Zoro had to spend the rest of the day in the bathroom to get ride of the awful minty and a bit acidified smell in his hair, before they completely fade.

In mid-December, Zoro's hair showed yellow reflections due to the effect of the herbicide, giving it the same color as the boat's grass when the sun was burning it. The 'fall season' effect, as Robin said, gave him good reasons to not open his calendar for at least a day. He isolated himself in the crow's nest to train and swear constantly against the cook. Sanji, not understanding the reaction, was surprised. The next day, his surprise doubled seeing that the pocket wasn't empty. He decided to play on the accumulation and placed the new gift on the other. Luffy said to Zoro that several packages were waiting to be open and asked if he could open them. The swordsman was about to say he didn't care before remembering the other kinky gifts.

"It's not meat."

The captain made a pout and announced he wasn't interested. To avoid curious others to come snooping, he decided to open them in this sixteenth day's afternoon. He hesitated between making a sigh of relief and banging his head against the wall. Handcuffs with a wig and leopards thong were REALLY a big sign from Sanji. D did he just wanted to give Zoro a boner in the middle of the day? Unless it was a strange way to apologize? He hid all in his haramaki and went to find Sanji flirting with his Nami-swaaaan. He seized Sanji's collar and dragged him in the kitchen's adjoining room. He entirely stripped the cook, threw the thong at him and handcuffed one of his pale hand.

"Let's 'apologize', cook."

This afternoon, the crew acted as if nothing happened when they heard the muffled cries from the kitchen.

The seventeenth day, he found a small bottle of lube. First, he thought of sake when he saw the shape of the packet until a small kiwi on a white bottle appeared with a big smile in the middle of his 'face'. A bubble above him announced that he helped his greatest desires to become true. When he turned the bottle to stares the two small kiwis blushing and saying 'No, we aren't balls, just kiwis!'.

"Pfff..."

Zoro couldn't help but chuckled before going the see Sanji.

"Tempted by a fruit salad?"

Although he was still a little tired from last night, the chef gladly accepted.

The eighteenth day, Zoro was a little disappointed. He vaguely rummaged through the calendar but found nothing. Usually, gifts far exceeded the large pocket that adorned its bottom. He shrugged, suspecting that after more than two weeks, the cook was finally running out of ideas. Luffy came to ask him what was new, a piece of meat in his mouth. He handed him the second piece, saying he could make an exception for this time because Zoro apparently received nothing. Zoro was astonished: the captain NEVER gave his meat. Unless... When Sanji appeared two seconds later, screaming, the swordsman realized that this act of kindness was just to hide another theft. He handed the piece to return it to the cook, but Luffy took it in his mouth and ran to the deck. Zoro didn't even care anymore about his lack of gift for the day and went to the crow's nest to train.

Five days before Christmas, the crew became more and more excited. Garlands were added to the boat's door and rail as weather softened again. They stopped on an island and cut a fir to put it on the bridge. While the crew was having fun on land, Zoro finally woke up. As an eternal ritual, he went automatically to the aquarium where Sanji was reading a dedicated cook book he had just received. The swordsman acted as if nothing happened and searched the pocket where he found two gifts. Uhh, two? He rubbed the back of his neck while Sanji lit a cigarette.

"You forgot yesterday's gift, idiot."

"... Oi. Don't call me an 'idiot', idiot."

Sanji shrugged and continued to look at his book. But the rustle of paper distracted him. Zoro discovered first a keychain, a replica of Wadou Ichimonji. The tiny white katana rolled around from left to right at the end of his index finger, reminding him old memories. On his stoic face, a glimmer of sadness took time to pass. Kuina would have loved this gift. Sanji noticed the change and stood up to face the swordsman who was already opening the second. The same object was now a cute plush. A small smile appeared on Zoro's face whereas the same thought crossed his mind. Without question, Sanji put his book on the bend and stroked the tanned cheek, lit by the blue glow of the aquarium, and then hugged him.

The twentieth day, Sanji felt tired and upset. He didn't thought his last two gifts would affect Zoro that much. Maybe it was time to end the game. He offered him what would be the latest of a long series. The swordsman had never answered. With a jaded sigh, he left the last gift and didn't even deign to participate at the general hilarity when Zoro appeared in the kitchen with a cup covered with marimos drawn on it. The swordsman noticed the lack of enthusiasm of the cook who left to prepare the recipes for the Christmas' dinner. Drinking in his new acquisition, he smiled. He knew exactly how to cheer up Sanji.

.x|x|x|x.

The twenty-first day, the cook went to the aquarium without big expectations. Unlike previous days, he didn't stop to put something in Zoro's calendar. And then, after all, the entire crew could offer something to Sanji, not only that stupid moss-head! He pulled out the package from his own pocket to open it quietly in the kitchen before preparing breakfast. The ugliness of the package could only mean it was from one person... Sanji raised his only visible eyebrow and opened with more fervor than he wanted, finally unfolding a beautiful blue apron.

He had said many times that he couldn't stand his pink one, stained and used. Nobody had noticed. Nobody except Zoro apparently. When he discovered rare spices in the front pocket, he leaned over the counter to hide his overwhelming joy behind the fabric.

"Bastard..." He laughed.

At lunch, Zoro appreciated to see the cook in his new outfit and the smile that splitted his face in two while he was lovingly putting the plate on the table.

The twenty-second day, Sanji jumped out of bed at dawn to see if Zoro continued to give him gifts. He searched into the pocket and found again a mediocre package. A smile loomed beside his cigarette which was still unlit as his hands were already tearing the paper. He observed a very well-done metallic cigarette case between his fingers. Feeling the presence of an engraving on the back, he turned the box to read the small text in cursive letters.

"Food, cook."

Sanji took a bored looking and sighed.

"That's already what I do, moss-brain," he said to an imaginary Zoro.  
He turned the box again and heard something clank inside. He expertly pushed the cap with his thumb to find a zippo that was coupled with the box. He took it between two fingers to give a closer look. Like he did with the box, he flipped the zippo and he saw the same type of writing as before.

"Like."

Sanji frowned. Either Zoro was stupid o... Before jumping to conclusions, he returned the box and put his fingers on the side to finally see the middle of the sentence. He missed the 'your' and suddenly his eyes widened in astonishment as he understood the full message. That bastard! Never said him face to face that he loved his cooking. And now he was using an oblique way to do it. Sanji insulted the marimo aloud, slipping his actual pack of cigarettes inside the box and lit the stick between his trembling lips with the new lighter. Zoro was killing him with so much emotions.

Two days before Christmas, Sanji got up earlier to take the most of his gift before returning to gargantuan recipes' preparation. He had to prepare tenfold more food than usual. His fingers were still working on his tie when he reached the room where the fish quietly swam. In the last few days, they fished a lot to fill it with seafood to make beautiful trays and plates. A lobster greeted him above his calendar as he drew a small box wrapped a bit better than usual... In fact, the small label stuck under the tape quickly explained to him that Zoro didn't wrapped the package.

He threw the pretty paper over his shoulder, still sleepy. The vision of the black box completely awoke him. Inside there could be a... Sanji shook his head: the marimo couldn't think about _this_. He opened it with eyes full of hope though. Despite being a little disappointed, he kept a happy smile on his face. The two rounded cuff links were in the same gold as his favorite jacket's buttons. A small curl were engraved in the center, surely to remind the famous eyebrow that Zoro pointed at least twice a day.

Sanji had a few shirts with French cuffs that he kept only for special occasions because of their price. He closed the box and almost regretted that his shirt had buttons. He promised himself that he would wear them next day.

On this December 24th, Sanji worked hard in the kitchen. He had found nothing this morning and had no more time to wait for an eventual gift. Zoro had already offered him expensive and valuable things; he felt loved. He didn't see Zoro in the morning because he was too busy and the marimo too preoccupied. He cooked only perfect plates for dinner, without respite, moving with ease between oven and stove.

His adorable mellorines came early in the evening, wonderful and fully prepared. He swooned a bit before they asked him to go prepare himself while they would decorate the kitchen and set the table. He could even take some rest. Sanji thanked them after they insisted then went to take a shower.

Adorned with his best suit, he added his new cufflinks and put his cigarette case in his pocket inside his vest. He tied his tie in the mirror until his eye was attracted to a green sheen behind him. He turned to see that Zoro was there, hands nervously folding in his black pants' pocket. He was wearing a white shirt on his delicious tanned skin while a black tie was hanging dead on his shoulder. Sanji chuckled and then approached him to raise his shirt neck, take the tie and knot it.

"Tsss... Always so talented, marimo."

"Sanji."

The cook looked at him with surprised eyes. The rare times they called each other by their names were when they were alone. He finished the knot and patted it, feeling the robust chest under his palm.

"What, _Zoro_?"

The swordsman finally pulled out his hand from his pockets and handed him another black velvet box, smaller than the cufflinks one. Sanji felt his body shake with excitement. When the box opened to reveal a ring, the cook froze, mesmerized by the gold ring with a small sky blue gem on the top. Like his eyes. After a few minutes, few words decided to pass his lips.

"Holy fuck."

"... Sanji, that's not really an answer," Zoro noticed while rubbing his head.

The cook wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him several times.

"Yes. Yes! Fuck yes!"

Zoro put his arms around his waist, laughing, and twirled him. He pulled him back on the floor to pass the ring around his finger, then he kissed him once again with passion.

"Merry Christmas, love-cook."

Sanji kissed him again and again to reply and then took him by the hand to join the rest of the crew and they began the celebrations. The others would quickly notice the jewel on his hand and understand what happened. On the next island, he would have to buy a ring.

* * *

_**I warned it was fluffy... xD Hope you liked it !**_

_**I would like to thank all my Skype group who pushed me to participate and write this fic : Mandee, Dea-chan, Gil-chan, Henni, Mitsu, Kana ;_; Thanks for your support, I love you ! And I would like to thank the wonderful corrections I had from Aerle and Bethan !**_

_**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you !**_

_**Goodbyeeeee and much love~ :D**_


	2. Sur le fil des sentiments VF

**_Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est une fiction un peu spéciale car elle fait partie d'un échange organisé par Kumiko-sama sur Tumblr qui a duré pendant tous le mois de décembre. Chaque jour, un auteur différent a écrit une fic sur le thème Hiver/Noël et avec le pairing ZoSan. Je suis arrivée dans les dernières et j'ai pris le 30 décembre, poussée par ma communauté Skype ^^ _**

**_Mots : 5,023_**

**Merci à Elowlie pour la bêta :3 (enfin... je crois xD)**

* * *

L'idée lui était venue assez soudainement un matin de novembre. Sanji avait servi le petit-déjeuner un peu plus tôt que d'habitude car les premiers flocons de neige qui tombaient avaient excité tous le monde. Il était rare qu'ils naviguent aux alentours d'îles hivernales : Nami détestait le froid. Pourtant, Luffy l'avait tellement saoulé qu'elle avait fini par craquer et avait dévié leur course pour satisfaire leur imbécile de capitaine.

Tout en engloutissant ses plats, il s'était plaint du nombre de jours qu'il restait jusqu'à Noël, et formula le souhait d'avoir de la viande chaque jour pour pouvoir attendre. Sanji repensa au calendrier de l'Avent que Zeff lui avait fabriqué (en forme de cuillère, il s'en souvenait encore) et avait patiemment rempli chaque jour. Quand il le proposa à l'équipage, tous furent complètement d'accord, cela permettant ainsi de pouvoir se faire des cadeaux... et afficher ses préférences.

Ils atteignirent une île le dernier jour de novembre et tous les membres coururent en ville pour acheter leurs cadeaux, tandis que Franky s'occupait également de trouver les matériaux pour la construction des calendriers. Sanji demanda à Nami quelques suppléments monétaires pour la nourriture. Elle sembla plutôt réticente, mais le dernier trésor leur permettait aisément de faire des folies et elle finit par accepter. Derrière leur dos, elle reporta soigneusement tous les montants sur une ardoise...

Sanji se fit donc une longue liste pour pouvoir offrir des merveilles à ses mellorines, de la viande à Luffy, qui n'attendait sûrement que ça, mais aussi pour Zoro. Leur relation durait depuis plusieurs mois, sans jamais être allée très loin. Ils s'étaient déclarés à coup d'insultes. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles. Et... Et c'était tout. L'épéiste était plutôt du genre silencieux dans ses sentiments, ce qui n'aidait pas tellement Sanji qui était plus expansif à ce niveau. Il espérait le secouer un peu à travers une série de cadeaux, des plus stupides aux plus utiles, mais espérait également en recevoir de sa part !

Tous le monde finit d'emballer ses cadeaux extrêmement tard pour être prêt pour le lendemain. L'atelier d'Usopp fut littéralement vidé de son scotch et de son papier, faisant regretter au jeune homme de ne pas avoir prévu plus de fournitures. Nami lui accorda un aller-retour rapide le lendemain, lui demandant par la même occasion d'aller lui chercher quelques extras. Franky les coupa en les appelant depuis l'aquarium. Ils avaient décidé de mettre les calendriers dans cette salle qui était, au final, assez peu utilisée.

Luffy fut tellement content de voir le sien en forme de côtelette qu'il essaya d'en mâchonner un morceau avant de se faire éjecter à coup de baril en pleine tête par la navigatrice. Dans l'ordre d'arrivée des membres, celui de Zoro était en forme de katana (le cuisinier crut bon de signaler qu'un brocoli aurait été plus logique avant de bloquer un coup de la part de son possesseur) celui de Nami en forme de trésor celui d'Usopp en Merry celui de Sanji en une mer emplie de poissons (Zoro, en bon retour des choses, demandait où étaient les vrilles avant de parer un coup de pied) celui de Chopper en forme de barbe à papa celui de Robin en une pile de livres avec un ponéglyphe posé dessus, celui de Franky en boîte à outil et enfin celui de Brook en piano.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et vinrent déposer leur cadeau chacun leur tour. Les plus patients allèrent se coucher, les autres se dépêchèrent de les ouvrir. Sanji termina sa cigarette en regardant Zoro se diriger vers le dortoir. Le compte-à-rebours était lancé.

.x|x|x|x.

Lorsque l'épéiste se leva le matin du premier décembre, il se trouva impatient et curieux. Il avait caché cette légère excitation croissante quant à l'ouverture des paquets et la possibilité d'en donner à ses camarades sans se vendre. Cette idée de calendrier était parfaite pour l'aider à franchir un pas de plus avec son cuistot... sauf que son argent était passé dans des cadeaux si cher que cela avait vite réduit ses possibilités. Et quand il avait demandé à Nami de lui prêter de la monnaie, elle l'avait regardé de travers et sorti un calepin uniquement au nom de Zoro, empli de lignes entières de chiffres. Sorcière égoïste !

Il se rendit d'abord à l'aquarium pour aller fouiller la petite poche au bas de son calendrier. Il y trouva deux paquets. L'un était un onigiri qui devait venir de Sanji (le cuisinier savait que Zoro n'était pas très fan du chocolat), l'autre un pot de cure-dents, sûrement venant de la même personne. Si par « cadeau », ce dernier entendait « remarque désobligeante quant aux manières de Zoro », l'épéiste n'était pas rendu. Il alla dans la cuisine pour poser les piques devant lui, donnant ainsi une première occasion de rire à ses camarades alors que Sanji lui adressait un rictus moqueur. Zoro esquiva son regard pour commencer son petit-déjeuner. Finalement, le cuistot allait devoir prendre son mal en patience...

Le second jour, il y trouva une boîte de préservatifs. Son cerveau s'arrêta quelques instants, se demandant si le cuistot lui faisait passer un message évident ou bien s'il cherchait à se foutre de lui devant tous les autres. Pour autant, il n'eut pas sa réponse car Luffy observa le paquet par-dessus son épaule, commenta la taille notée dans le coin en haut à gauche, le goût agrumes et le nombre d'exemplaires dans la boîte.

- T'en as besoin ? demanda Zoro en lui tendant pour rire.

- Oh ! Ouais, merci ! répondit Luffy.

Le capitaine prit la boîte et s'enfuit en courant sur le pont pour crier à Nami que « ça y est, il avait trouvé ses préférés ». L'épéiste tenta tant bien que mal de calmer son fou rire alors que les hurlements gênés de la navigatrice retentissaient à travers tous le bateau. Sanji sembla bougon le reste de la journée, jusqu'à ce que Zoro vienne le rejoindre pour l'emmener dans sa chambre et lui dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Le troisième jour, Zoro se demanda si Luffy lui avait fait une blague. Le paquet d'algues séchées, même pas emballées, remplissaient la poche à craquer. Il les emmena à Sanji pour lui demander de les cuisiner pour le repas vu que leur capitaine semblait essayer d'avoir de la nourriture supplémentaire par procuration.

Le quatrième jour, une corde en chanvre longue de cinq bons mètres laissa un peu trop de place à son imagination. Il se demandait même comment amener le sujet entre eux, ne soupçonnant pas des envies aussi bizarres chez Sanji. Aussi, il finit par donner le « lien » à Usopp qui le regarda de façon suspicieuse avant de l'accepter. En voyant que Zoro ne semblait pas très enclin à quelque chose de plus « restreint », il changea l'ordre de ses cadeaux.

Et effectivement, l'épéiste aurait peut-être mieux fait d'accepter la corde car le vibro du cinquième jour laissait à désirer. Il le remit bien vite dans son paquet et décida qu'il était déjà temps d'avoir une conversation avec le cuistot. Dès que le repas du matin fut terminé, il se mit à l'évier, torchon en main et regarda Sanji de biais.

- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

- Tu comptes continuer combien de temps ?

- Voyons... Nous sommes le cinq donc... environ dix-neuf jours.

- T'es pas sérieux là shit-cook.

- Ohhh, si marimo, fit Sanji avec un sourire plein de sous -entendus.

- Tiens, finalement, je crois que je vais avoir le temps de le tester sur quelqu'un, fit Zoro en regardant le bas des reins du plongeur.

Il frappa le torchon sur le cul de Sanji et la vaisselle fut terminée à la va-vite pour une séance test de dernière minute.

Pour faire retomber la tension sexuelle de la veille, le cadeau du sixième jour reprit le chemin du comique. Zoro avait pris le paquet ayant le format d'un livre et pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de la part de Robin. Après tout, il avait bien reçu un os de la part de Luffy... à moins qu'il n'ait pris son calendrier pour une poubelle. La seconde supposition devait être la bonne.

Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque le titre « Les bonnes manières pour les nuls » fut visible, il n'eut plus aucun doute sur l'envoyeur. Ayant appris qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer un cadeau, il le bouquina tranquillement sur le pont, lunettes sur le nez, choquant la totalité de l'équipage. Zoro portait des lunettes et savait lire ? Blague à part, Sanji vint l'embêter plusieurs fois pour tester sa mémoire avant de se prendre le livre en pleine tête. En allant se coucher le soir, il le revit pourtant sur la table de nuit de l'épéiste avec d'autres.

Le septième jour, il jeta directement le pot de teinture noire qu'il venait d'avoir à la poubelle. Il était fier de ses cheveux verts _naturels, _merde alors ! Et le bal des couleurs ne se termina pas de sitôt. Le lendemain, soit le huitième jour, il enfila un tee-shirt et fouilla son armoire un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Ses haramakis avaient disparus. Il en possédait pourtant une bonne dizaine pour éviter de se retrouver à cours, notamment à cause des lessives. Soudainement, cela sembla évident. Il abandonna sa recherche pour se diriger vers l'aquarium, appréhendant sa future découverte. Le papier gicla pour laisser apparaître un haramaki. Rose. _En putain de rose._ Il fit violemment claquer la porte de la cuisine contre le mur et leva le tissu teint.

- OI ! QUI A FAIT CA ?

L'équipage explosa de rire en voyant la bande d'estomac dans une couleur aussi « girly », Nami la première. Elle pointa son doigt vers l'objet du délit et s'exprima entre deux gloussements.

- C'est tout mignon, Zoro-chan.

- C'EST PAS MIGNON !

- Tu devrais te teindre les cheveux de la même couleur pour aller avec, ajouta Luffy en pensant que sa remarque était pertinente.

Il s'était apprêté à piétiner le haramaki par terre et à prendre un de ses katanas quand il remarqua que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Aussi, il s'occupa de casser la figure de son capitaine à mains nues alors qu'il continuait de se moquer ouvertement de lui. Ce n'était pas exactement la réaction à laquelle s'était attendue Sanji en lui offrant, mais cela avait valu le coup. Surtout quand il fut obligé de le mettre en attendant que la lessive imposée à Luffy soit finie. Dès qu'il récupéra les bons vieux verts, il ne les quitta pas d'une semelle, même la nuit.

Le neuvième jour, il se retrouva avec le plan du bateau en main. Il essaya plus ou moins de repérer la salle dans laquelle il était sur le papier, entre les carrés, les arcs de cercle et les petites croix dessinés dessus. Sanji, qui avait encore reçu des ustensiles pour sa cuisine, vint regarder le plan à côté de lui et remarqua bien vite pourquoi l'épéiste ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait.

- Marimo ?

- Hmmm ?

- Tu tiens le plan à l'envers...

- …

Le concerné cacha avec difficulté la gêne qu'il éprouvait. Il retourna bien vite la carte et les lettres furent de suite plus faciles à lire. Il nota l'emplacement de la cuisine et hocha la tête pour confirmer son choix. Pour autant, en sortant avec sur le pont, il réussit à partir dans la mauvaise direction sous les yeux ébahis du cuisinier. Sanji secoua la tête et appela l'épéiste pour lui montrer le bon chemin. Encore un cadeau qui n'allait plus servir...

… Contrairement à celui qu'il lui offrit le dixième jour. Le lourd paquet promettait soit la plus grande idiotie jamais vue, soit... Le magnifique kit d'entretien pour ses katanas resta posé sur ses genoux, son regard passant des bouteilles d'huiles riches pour ses lames aux chiffons en peau les plus chers pour les astiquer. Le coffret en bois était solidement fermé par un petit cadenas dont la clé était absente. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'aller rejoindre Sanji dans la cuisine vide. Il s'adossa au mur, le coffret sous le bras et pointa silencieusement la fermeture quand le cuisinier lui jeta un coup d'œil. Sanji fouilla dans la poche avant de sa chemise et en tira une petite clé qui sembla parfaitement correspondre à l'ouverture. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut remise dans la poche et Zoro alla poser son coffret sur le comptoir. Il passa derrière le cuisinier, mordilla son cou et passa ses mains par-dessus la chemise, les frottant contre les mamelons et la clé. Sanji se retourna pour lui répondre et lui faire mériter sa récompense.

Sanji s'estima heureux de voir que ses cadeaux ravivaient peu à peu la flamme de leur couple. Il n'avait toujours rien reçu de la part de Zoro, mais ce n'était que le onzième jour, il avait encore un peu de marge. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa en glissant le nouveau cadeau dans la poche du calendrier vert. Quand Zoro trouva le collier à clous en métal et sa laisse, il se demanda si cela faisait partie d'un trio BDSM gagnant corde/vibro/collier, qu'il avait foutu en l'air en se débarrassant du premier. Au fur et à mesure que Noël approchait, Sanji se montrait plus insistant, plus impatient et Zoro se rendit bien vite compte que oui, il y avait bien un message caché au travers de tout ce barda. Il finit par soupirer et coller le cadeau dans le calendrier d'Usopp. Il ne s'attendit juste pas à le voir le porter au repas, expliquant à Chopper que c'était « fashion ». Ce jour-ci, la tête de Sanji valut tout l'or du monde.

A l'aube du douzième jour, les premières hésitations pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Accroupi devant le coffre de la réserve où il conservait les cadeaux, il garda ses mains jointes en un poing sous son menton, sa cigarette se consumant toute seule. Il décida de continuer malgré ses doutes et grâce à certaines excellentes réactions de la part de son compagnon. Il resta tendu tout au long du petit-déjeuner tandis que Zoro se levait enfin pour aller fouiller son calendrier. L'étrange oreiller en forme de cœur, encore une fois rose et avec de la dentelle resta dans ses doigts qui le malaxèrent pour le tester. C'est qu'en plus cette merde avait l'air confortable.

Il se frotta le visage d'une main. S'il daignait encore le balancer ou le donner à un de ses camarades, il risquait de tout foutre en l'air. Aussi, dès qu'il eut fini de manger avec les autres, il se rendit sur la poupe pour faire sa sieste. Il remplaça seulement ses bras par le coussin. Quand Sanji le trouva un peu plus tard, il s'assit juste à côté de lui, remarquant que le rose lui allait bien sous sa mousse. Ne lui manquait peut-être plus que la couronne, pensa-t-il en se baissant pour embrasser sa joue.

Le treizième jour, Zoro trouva un petit kit de soin, des patchs pour ses muscles et une petite gourde. Surpris mais bien content, il supposa de suite que Chopper était derrière ce cadeau. Le petit renne avait toujours surveillé ses entraînements pour qu'il évite de se faire mal, quelque soit le moment ou la météo. Il avait dû remarquer que l'épéiste s'était isolé dans la vigie à cause de la neige... ou plutôt des boules de neige lancées par ses andouilles de nakama. Zoro se rendit dans la cuisine et lui frotta le haut du chapeau pour le remercier, montrant l'ensemble dans une de ses mains. Chopper agita les bras en lui annonçant que les compliments ne lui faisaient pas plaisir. Puis il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait donné, mais Sanji qui avait demandé quelques jours auparavant. Il n'eut pas le temps de le signaler, déjà le cuisinier jetait l'assiette de Zoro avec violence, servit les autres puis sortit fumer. Demain, il donnerait un cadeau auquel l'épéiste trouverait SÛREMENT l'origine.

Le... quatorzième jour, Zoro trouva en effet une adorable bombe de désherbant pour « mauvaises herbes très résistantes », un magnifique dessin d'orties cramées avec un énorme cercle rouge barré par-dessus. Le petit post-it « En espérant que cela éradique la mousse » semblait être un doux synonyme de « Crève » de la part de Sanji. Est-ce qu'il cherchait vraiment à prouver son amour ? Ce petit cadeau semblait être pile poil le contraire. Il retourna dans la cuisine, point de retour éternel durant ce mois. Il posa la bombe sur le comptoir et la montra avant de croiser les bras.

- Merci ?

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Roronoa Zoro ? demanda Sanji.

- C'était ironique.

- Deux mots savants ça fait beaucoup, fais gaffe.

- Bon, tu m'expliques ta merde ou quoi ?

Sanji jeta son éponge dans l'évier et se tourna vers lui.

- Y a QUE moi qui t'offre des cadeaux dans ce foutu calendrier et tu remercies Luffy ? Chopper ? Presque Robin ? T'en files à Usopp ? T'es chié quand même !

- Oi, c'est bon hein... comprit Zoro.

Sanji reprit l'éponge pour lui jeter à la figure avant d'ouvrir la bombe et de lui asperger les cheveux en répétant tel un exorciste « Que ta connerie soit maudite ». Zoro dû passer le reste de la journée dans la salle de bain pour essayer de se débarrasser de l'horrible odeur mentholée et peut-être acidifiée de ses cheveux, avant qu'ils ne se décolorent complètement.

A la mi-décembre, la chevelure de Zoro présentait des reflets jaunes à cause de l'effet du désherbant, lui donnant la même tête que l'herbe du Sunny lorsque le soleil tapait dessus. Cet effet « automnale », comme le précisa Robin, lui donna de bonnes raisons de ne pas fouiller son calendrier pour au moins un jour. Il alla s'isoler dans la vigie pour s'entraîner et jurer sans cesse contre le cuistot. Sanji, ne remarquant aucune réaction, resta surpris. Le jour suivant, son étonnement doubla en voyant que la poche n'était pas vide. Il décida de jouer sur l'accumulation et plaça le nouveau. Luffy précisa à Zoro que plusieurs paquets l'attendaient et lui demanda s'il pouvait les ouvrir. L'épéiste s'apprêta à dire qu'il s'en fichait avant de se rappeler des précédentes conneries.

- C'est pas d'la viande.

Le capitaine fit une moue boudeuse et annonça que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Pour éviter aux autres curieux de venir fouiner, il se décida dans l'après-midi du seizième jour. Il hésita entre pousser un soupir de soulagement et se cogner la tête contre les murs. Les menottes en moumoute et le string léopard étaient _vraiment_ de trop à ce stade ! A moins que cela ne soit un moyen de s'excuser ? Il planqua le tout dans son haramaki et sortit pour trouver Sanji en train de draguer sa Nami-swaaan. Il chopa le cuisinier par le col et l'entraîna jusqu'à la pièce annexe à la cuisine. Il le désapa, lui jeta le string et lui menotta une première main.

- Temps de s'excuser, cook.

Cette après-midi, l'équipage fit comme si de rien n'était en entendant les cris étouffés.

Le dix-septième jour, il trouva une petite bouteille. Il pensa d'abord à du saké vu la forme du paquet jusqu'à ce qu'un petit kiwi sur la bouteille blanche apparaisse, un grand sourire au milieu du « visage » pour annoncer qu'il aidait à satisfaire les plus grands désirs. Quand il tourna le flacon pour regarder les informations derrière, deux petits kiwis en train de rougir annonçaient « Non, nous ne sommes pas des couilles, juste des kiwis ! ».

- Pffff...

Zoro pouffa avant d'aller voir Sanji et lui présenter, lui demandant si une salade de fruit le tentait. Bien qu'encore un peu fatigué de la nuit dernière, le cuisinier accepta avec plaisir.

Le dix-huitième jour, Zoro fut un peu déçu. Il fouilla vaguement le calendrier mais n'y trouva rien. D'ordinaire, les cadeaux dépassaient largement de la grande poche qui ornait le bas de celui-ci. Il haussa les épaules, se doutant qu'au bout de plus de deux semaines, le cuistot arrive enfin à court d'idées. Luffy vint s'enquérir des dernières nouvelles, un morceau de viande en bouche. Il lui tendit le second en lui disant qu'il pouvait faire une exception pour cette fois. Zoro fut étonné : le capitaine ne donnait JAMAIS sa viande. A moins que... Quand Sanji apparut deux secondes plus tard en hurlant, l'épéiste comprit que cet acte de gentillesse cachait un nouveau vol. Il lui tendit le morceau pour le lui rendre, Luffy le prit en bouche et s'enfuit sur le pont, poursuivi. Zoro ne se soucia même plus de son problème de base et alla s'entraîner.

A cinq jours de Noël, l'équipage devenait de plus en plus excité. Des guirlandes furent ajoutées aux différentes pièces du bateau alors que le temps s'adoucissait de nouveau. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une île pour honteusement couper un sapin et l'ajouter sur le pont. Pendant que les trois-quarts de l'équipage s'amusaient sur la terre ferme, Zoro se réveillait enfin. Comme dans un éternel rituel, il se dirigea vers l'aquarium où Sanji était en train de feuilleter un livre de cuisine dédicacé qu'il venait de recevoir. L'épéiste fit comme si de rien n'était et fouilla la poche où il trouva deux cadeaux. Tiens, deux ? Il se frotta l'arrière de la nuque alors que Sanji s'allumait une cigarette.

- T'as oublié celui d'hier, idiot.

- … Oi. M'appelle pas « idiot », idiot.

Sanji haussa les épaules et continua de regarder son livre. Mais le froissement de l'emballage le déconcentra légèrement. Zoro sortit d'abord un petit porte-clés avec une réplique de Wadou Ichimonji au bout. Le petit katana blanc ballotta de gauche à droite au bout de son index, lui rappelant par la même occasion de nombreux souvenirs. Sur son visage stoïque, une lueur de tristesse prit le temps de passer. Kuina aurait adoré ça. Sanji sembla le remarquer et se leva pour faire face à l'épéiste qui s'occupait déjà d'ouvrir l'autre. Le petit katana blanc était désormais décliné en peluche. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Zoro alors que la même réflexion traversait son esprit. Sans poser de questions, Sanji posa son livre sur le banc et caressa la joue tannée, éclairée par la lueur bleue de l'aquarium puis le prit dans ses bras pour l'enlacer.

.x|x|x|x.

Le vingtième jour, Sanji se sentait lassé et bouleversé. Il n'avait pas pensé que ses deux derniers cadeaux toucheraient autant Zoro. Peut-être était-il temps d'en finir. Il lui offrit donc ce qui serait le dernier d'une longue série. L'épéiste n'avait jamais répondu. Avec un soupir blasé, il laissa le dernier et ne daigna même pas participer aux rires qui agitèrent l'équipage quand Zoro apparut dans la cuisine avec sa tasse couvertes de marimos dessinés dessus. Le receveur remarqua immédiatement le manque d'entrain du cuisinier, qui allait devoir s'occuper de préparer les recettes pour les repas de Noël. En buvant dans sa nouvelle acquisition, il sourit. Il savait exactement comment remonter le moral de Sanji.

Le vingt-et-unième jour, c'est sans grandes convictions que Sanji se rendit à l'aquarium. Contrairement aux jours précédents, il ne s'arrêta pas pour mettre quelque chose dans celui de Zoro. Et puis, après tout, ils étaient neuf dans l'équipage à lui avoir offert des cadeaux. Il tira donc le paquet de la poche pour aller l'ouvrir tranquillement dans la cuisine, avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner. La mocheté de l'emballage ne pouvait lui rappeler qu'une personne... Il haussa son unique sourcil visible et l'ouvrit avec ferveur, dépliant un magnifique tablier bleu. Il avait de nombreuses fois dit qu'il ne pouvait plus voir son rose, plein de tâches, en peinture. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Personne sauf _lui._ Quand il découvrit les pots d'épices rares associés, il s'accouda sur le comptoir pour cacher la joie qui explosait sur son visage derrière le tissu neuf.

- Salaud, dit-il en riant.

Au petit-déjeuner, Zoro apprécia de voir le cuistot dans son nouvel accoutrement et un sourire qui divisait presque son visage en deux alors qu'il déposait amoureusement les plats.

Le vingt-deuxième jour, Sanji sauta du lit à l'aube pour aller voir si Zoro comptait continuer après son premier cadeau. Il fouilla dans la pochette et trouva à nouveau un paquet proche du médiocre. Un sourire en coin se dessina à côté de sa cigarette encore éteinte pour le moment alors que ses mains travaillaient déjà le papier. Une boîte métallique d'excellente facture se retrouva entre ses doigts. En sentant la présence d'une gravure dans le dos, il la retourna pour lire le petit texte en lettres cursives.

« Cuisine, love-cook. »

Sanji prit un air blasé et soupira.

- C'est déjà ce que je fais, imbécile.

Il remit la boîte à l'endroit et, ce faisant, il entendit quelque chose clinquer à l'intérieur. Il fit sauter le couvercle de façon experte à l'aide du pouce pour y trouver le zippo qui allait de pair avec. Il le prit entre deux doigts pour le regarder de plus près. Il le tourna et son œil fut attiré par le même type d'écriture qu'auparavant.

« J'aime »

Le cuisinier fronça les sourcils. Ou alors Zoro était con ou... Avant de se prononcer, il revint sur la boîte et la prit sur le côté pour dégager le reste de la phrase. Il manquait le « ta » et subitement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement en comprenant le message complet. Ce salopard ne lui avait jamais dit en face qu'il aimait sa cuisine ! Et voilà par quel moyen détourné il le faisait. Alors qu'il insultait le marimo à haute voix, il glissa son paquet de cigarettes dans la boîte et alluma le bâton entre ses lèvres tremblantes à l'aide du zippo. Zoro allait finir par le tuer d'émotions.

A deux jours de Noël, Sanji se leva encore plus tôt pour pouvoir profiter de son cadeau avant de retourner aux préparations gargantuesques pour le repas du 25. Ses doigts travaillaient encore sur sa cravate quand il atteignit la salle où les poissons nageaient tranquillement. Ces derniers jours, l'apport en fruits de mer avaient été conséquents pour pouvoir faire de magnifiques plateaux. Un homard le salua au-dessus de son calendrier alors qu'il en tirait une petite boîte enveloppée un peu plus proprement que d'ordinaire... En fait, le ruban et la petite étiquette publicitaire collée dessus lui expliquèrent bien vite que Zoro n'avait _pas_ fait le paquet.

Il se débarrassa du joli papier en le jetant par-dessus son épaule, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. La vision de l'écrin noir le réveilla complètement. A l'intérieur, pourrait-il y avoir une... Sanji secoua la tête : impossible que le marimo pense à _ça._ Il l'ouvrit néanmoins avec les yeux emplis d'espoir. Malgré une légère déception, une lueur heureuse continuait de subsister.

Les deux boutons de manchettes ronds étaient du même or que les boutons de sa veste, une petite vrille en leur centre pour rappeler ce sourcil que Zoro pointait du doigt au moins deux fois par jour. Sanji possédait de rares chemises avec des manchettes à la française qu'il gardait uniquement pour les grandes occasions vu leur prix. Il referma l'écrin et regretta presque que cette chemise ait un bouton. Il se promit de les mettre dès le lendemain.

En ce 24 décembre, Sanji travaillait d'arrache-pied dans la cuisine. Il n'avait rien trouvé en passant dans l'aquarium et n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher plus longtemps. Zoro lui avait déjà offert beaucoup de choses précieuses, il se sentait aimé. Il ne le vit pas de la matinée tant il était occupé et tant le marimo semblait préoccupé. Les plats se succédèrent entre four et poêles pour être parfaits pour le dîner, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Ses adorables mellorines vinrent le trouver en début de soirée pour lui annoncer qu'il pouvait aller se préparer et surtout se reposer un peu pendant qu'elles décoreraient la cuisine et prépareraient la table. Il les remercia après qu'elles aient insisté puis alla prendre une douche.

Paré de son plus beau costume, il ajouta les boutons de manchettes et mit sa boîte métallique dans sa poche intérieure. Il resserra sa cravate devant le miroir jusqu'à ce que son œil soit attiré par un éclat vert derrière lui. Il se tourna pour voir que Zoro était là, les mains se pliant nerveusement dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Sa chemise blanche se détachait délicieusement sur sa peau tannée alors que la cravate noire pendait, morte et froissée, sur son épaule. Sanji se moqua légèrement de lui avant de s'approcher et de relever le col de l'épéiste, prendre la cravate et commencer à la nouer.

- Tsss... Toujours aussi doué, marimo.

- Sanji.

Le cuisinier leva des yeux étonnés vers Zoro. Les rares fois où ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms étaient quand ils étaient seuls. Il termina le nœud et tapota dessus, sentant le corps complètement tendu sous sa paume.

- Quoi, _Zoro ? _

L'épéiste tira enfin ses mains de ses poches et tendit un autre écrin noir, plus petit et en velours. Sanji sentit la même excitation que la veille l'agiter. Quand la boîte s'ouvrit pour révéler une bague, le cuisiner resta figé, le regard hypnotisé par l'anneau doré sur lequel trônait un petit joyau bleu. Comme ses yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, des mots se décidèrent à franchir ses lèvres.

- Oh putain.

- … Sanji, c'est pas une réponse, lui fit remarquer Zoro en se frottant la tête.

Le cuisinier entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises.

- Oui. Oui !

Zoro passa ses bras autour de sa taille en riant, le fit tourner puis le reposa pour lui passer la bague. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avec passion.

- Joyeux Noël love-cook.

Sanji l'embrassa encore et encore puis le prit par la main afin qu'ils puissent enfin rejoindre les autres pour le début du repas. Ils remarqueraient bien vite le bijou à sa main et comprendraient la situation. Sur la prochaine île, il aurait une bague à acheter.

* * *

_**Je vous avais prévenu que c'était fluffy ~ J'espère que vous aurez apprécié, c'est également pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre 9 d' "Inséparables" ^^" **_

_**Joyeux Noël et Bonne année à tous le monde :D**_


End file.
